


Jaw Ache

by anxiousgeek



Series: Significant Realisations [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there were never the words and sometimes they weren't needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaw Ache

Her jaw actually ached from talking so much. Despite spending the last ten years working with the man, and the last year of that sleeping him, she hadn't actually had a non work conversation with Jack O'Neill that had lasted longer than ten minutes. They used to talk through Daniel about personal things, their personal lives, with 'Jack says' and 'Sam said' and through brief chats in elevators.

It was two am now and he'd come to her place at ten with Chinese food and neither of them had really shut up since and she had realised that they had finally traversed into a relationship and they weren't just having sex any more. So she talked, and so did he. And she laughed, so much, letting herself laugh at his jokes instead of trying to hide her amusement and smiles.

There had been times when she'd doubted she could even look at him without breaking regulations.

Now he was lying on her sofa, his feet dangling over one of the arms and she was in an armchair in a similar position. It was quiet now, no more words and that was fine with Sam. She'd always liked this about her relationship with Jack. They may not have always had a lot to say to each other, but for the longest time they hadn't needed to. They'd learnt how the other thought quickly and it was working now because he was staring at her, a dark grin on his face and she smiled back

Sometimes there were never the words and sometimes they weren't needed.

Both applied to them.

She got up out of the chair with a little less grace then she would've liked, but the dark expression didn't change, the look in his eyes almost dirty and she knew she was in for something good if she could just keep her mouth shut long enough to not screw this up.

She didn't over analyse, more like she chickened out. Didn't give herself enough time to think or talk reasons out in her mind, she often just took herself out of situations in relationship.

Or threw herself into them.

His eyes flitted around the room and he was asking 'sofa, floor or coffee table?. They'd done all three at one point or another and she pulled him to sit upright and straddled him, grinding her hips into his, and the bulge there. She grinned, hoping that he understood her silently spoken request of 'sofa, floor and coffee table'. He thrust his hips with with a groan.

Yes

She kissed him, her jaw still ached but it was forgotten when his tongue pressed against her lips and she let him in, let him taste her and sweep her mind away. His mouth was warm, the taste of him hard, and she wriggled harder on his lap, legs either side of his thighs, holding him tight so she could get as much friction from her movements as possible, rubbing the seam of her jeans against her centre, making them both groan with every full circle of her hips.

It wasn't enough, it wasn't hitting the right spot, as good as it felt and he grunted when she rose up on her knees, and undid her jeans, pulling them down to her knees and growled when she struggled to get them down the rest of the way. He helped, finger tips brushing over her skin making her shiver but making it harder to take off her trousers.

He growled, annoyed, bored, and pushed her away from him, too hard, and she fell to the floor between the chair and the table. He moved over her, crawling into the small space, laughing at her bemused look. He pulled off her jeans and tossed them aside with her underwear and bent down to kiss her hard, hands running up her t-shirt and pushing her bra up roughly. She started to move her hips again, rubbing her centre against Jack's jeans now, the sensation better, rougher. His fingers danced over her breasts, punching at nipples as he continued to kiss her and circle her hips up, round and down.

She was going to come like this, she realised, which wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last and she felt it building up, the wetness spreading over the crotch of Jack's jeans, the electricity buzzing from her head to her clit and back up again.

Then Jack moved, the friction gone and she whimpered.

He smiled and she felt better, because she knew, moments before he moved, where he was going. Eyes roaming over breasts, stomach, her skin and soul, hands pulling her thighs apart, settling in between them. He ran a finger over the fine hair and she tried to shove her whole body up so the finger was where she wanted it to be, but he moved a hand to hold her down at the hip.

No She got it.

He ran a finger over the wetness at her centre and she strained her hips forward. She had been getting close before and would really appreciate an orgasm right about now. He knew it too, and lapped at her, running his tongue over the length of her and making her shudder at the rough feel. He held her thighs apart, pushing apart her folds with his strong tongue and teased her entrance. She wriggled again, the lower half of her body shifting and shaking and he pushed inside slowly, making her cry out. More, she had to have more and she didn't need to tell him that. His tongue was replaced by a big thick finger, sliding into her heat and she bucked slightly, the carpet rough under her when her hips hit the floor again. He circled her clit with his tongue, and her hips rotated ever so gently with the rhythm, her eyes closing as she gave into him.

She whimpered, please, and he slid another finger into her tight body, sucking on her clit and began to fuck her with his fingers. Not that she really needed fucking, not at all, and she felt it, the fall of her heart and the feel of absolutely everything. Her body shuddered and she cried out as she came around his fingers, her clit throbbing in his mouth.

Later, she thought, as he began to lap gently over her, she'd repay this in kind, and then some. As soon as her jaw stopped aching.


End file.
